goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Fubuki misbehaves on the way to operation zero
Transcript Diesel: fubuki! today me, your mom and amazzonkane are going to the amc theatres to see operation zero, why, because amazzonkane wants to see it and it's her favorite show! Fubuki: but dad! I hate operation zero! I want to stay home and watch kablam diesel: your not staying home! Your seeing operation zero and that’s final (at the car) fubuki: but I don’t want to go diesel: fubuki, you are going, so get used to it fubuki: can we go to kfc? diesel: no! Fubuki: but i’m Hungry diesel: I said no, we can have something to eat when we get to the premiere Fubuki: but i’m Really hungry! diesel: fine! Go to kfc, but make it quick! (At kfc) amazzonkane: hurry up! (9x) fubuki: stop talking and let me order my food! (minutes later) kfc clerk: take your food and get out! (amazonkane and fubuki exit kfc) Kfc clerk: I hate my job (minutes later) (at the movies) movie manager: welcome to the movie theatres, what would you like to see? amazzonkane: we would like tickets to see operation zero movie manager: sorry, but try again fubuki: yes, I made you guys late! now I can watch kablam! diesel: fubuki, how dare you Make us late! We’re going Home now. (on the way home) fubuki: (crying like a baby mii) Diesel: stop crying! It’s your fault fubuki: but dad, all I want to do is to stay home and watch kablam diesel: no, the reason why you need to come with us, is because amazzonkane wants to see operation zero Fubuki: but i’m Sorry, but can I still watch kablam? amazzonkane: no, sorry will not work, you will be grounded, and when we get home, there will be no kablam, no shimajiro, no Disney and no other stuff (at home) diesel: go to your room now, and start watching Cartoon Network fubuki: (crying) I want to watch kablam amazzonkane: no, fubuki, you are not watching kablam, you are watching Cartoon Network, If I hear that kablam is on, then numbuh 5 will get her kids to give you punishments Deleted scene (Sector v being sad at the couch) Sector V: well dexter, it was all fubuki's fault for misbehaving on the way to operation zero! dexter: yeah, she was now bad nigel: is she? dexter: yes, she is bad kuki: she’ll be forced to watch our show, i’ve Should’ve said to her to stop liking Disney and start liking our show. abby: and she will forget her memories Blooregard Q. kazoo: what memories abby: you know, she’ll forget her memories about fire emblem, kablam, maple town, Shimajirō, and disney, right? Blooregard Q. Kazoo: yes, I hope she will forget her memories, if someone catches her watching kablam, what will you do? abby: turn myself into Abby girl Blooregard q. Kazoo: yes, that’s right. your going to be abby girl, that wears a sports gear, then you change into a gymnastic Outfit mac foster: and hopefully, she‘s worse than your evil versions of you nigel: your right billy: fubuki? is she bad? hoagie: yes, she is mandy: whoever she is, she needs to pay attention to Cartoon Network Lazlo: yes, your right raj: it’s because she wants to stay home and watch kablam clam: why does she have to come to the amc theatres, because she wanted to see operation zero, because amazzonkane wanted to see it. Because it’s her favourite show on Cartoon Network nigel: I know, fubuki will get no kablam, no Shimajirō, no Disney,no adult swim,no porn and no nothing for the rest of her life. Hoagie: I agree what nigel said kuki: and she’ll get detention forever when school starts wally: and she’ll be forced to watch snick shows and Cartoon Network shows for her punishment abby: I hope so, and she’ll Be forced to listen to my song many times, also, when kablam comes on tv, it will be switched to codename: kids next door and Foster’s home for imaginary friends, besides, all the fire emblem, kablam, maple town, Shimajirō, and Disney characters said “you won’t see us ever again” [[Category:Fubuki's grounded days]] [[Trivia]]